


Memoria in Aeterna

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill Bashing, Bleeding Effect, Character Bashing, Lucy bashing, Multi, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond knew something was not right. When he entered  the memories of Altair he realized something. He wasn't alone. And it wasn't Altair. As if he had more things to worry about. All he wants to do is go back home and be with what he hopes will be his family one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Hello Hello How Low?

Desmond Miles was sick of being a prisoner at Abstergo. He grimaced as he lay back on the overly clean bed. All he wanted was to go back to the normal life he had built for himself. How was he to know that his parents weren't insane hippies? It was all ludicrous sounding: the war between Assassins and Templars lasting for so long. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to happier times so he could get some god damn sleep.

He remembered his job at the Bad Weather. He also remembered someone. Someone he missed so bad that it ached. In the end he fell asleep thinking of someone with a silvery voice that set him at ease.

* * *

 

Desmond was woken up by Vidic again. The dude was fucking creepy- watching him sleep like that. Ugh. He walked over to the Animus and he crawled on top of it as that blonde woman- Stillman, turned the thing on and funneled Desmond's mind into his ancestor's body.

 

* * *

Desmond could never get over how surreal this was. He was watching the world through Altair's eyes. He moved when Altair moved, talked when and what Altair talked and essentially was an invisible part of Altair. He was starting to kinda get used to it. What he was not used to though was for a companion in Altair's head. _Hey._  A definitely not Altair voice said to Desmond. What the fuck!? 

_Geez, don't panic. I'm just like you at the moment._ What do you mean?  _I'm stuck going through Altair's memories too._ Abstergo?  _Yup._ Fucking great.

_Look I don't have much time before they can start to hear me. I'm going to try and help you out._ Desmond listened intently. This person had a familiar sounding voice. 

_When Altair is asleep you can take control over his body. From there when Malik seems strange ask him-_

Then Desmond was sucked back to reality.

 

 


	2. Even While We Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was that voice? And what were they about to say?

Malik was angry. The man responsible for the loss of his only family and his arm was here in his bureau. "Do what ever it is you do to prepare. Cry, sleep in a corner- only make sure you do it quietly." Malik said to the now novice Altair. Altair silently stepped out into the outer room as Malik finished recording Altair's entrance into the large book. Everything was quiet in the bureau. The only thing Malik could hear was his quill against the page and the faint noises of the busy streets of Jerusalem.

He looked out the door and noticed how the sunlight changed as the sun began to set. He walked out with a grimace and noticed something odd. Altair was asleep. A very fitful sleep. He tossed about slightly and he swore the man whimpered once or twice. Malik would have snorted if he hadn't found that incredibly odd. Normally Altair sleeps like the dead.  Easily woken, but several novices have thought him dead before. 

Malik turned to get back to his map making when he heard a faint rustling of the pillows. "Hello." Altair said in a unearthly voice. It was as if multiple voices talked at once like the Christian choirs he heard from the outside of their churches. 

Malik looked at him and he noticed something odd. Altair's hood was down. The fallen assassin's eyes had a ring of gold as they stared strangely at him. He might not like to admit it, but it sent a chill down his spine. Those unearthly eyes filled with an emotion Malik didn't recognize. Those eyes seemed inhuman, not just in color but as if they had seen too much. 

"This is only the beginning." The flesh curling voice said. "Everything shall fall into place from here on." Malik narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" The Rafiq asked coldly. "Altair." The unearthly voice said. Then Altair gave this chilling smile. "At least in body." A softer voice said instead of the terrifying choir. "And you are?" Malik asked sharply. 

The voice just hummed as whatever it was that was controlling Altair to look up at him. "Tell me your name." Malik demanded in a hiss. "A Small Hope of Soldiers." The soft voice said with a tilted smile."I have felt the cold hand of death as the end drew near.  I have faced gods of the men and all of which they fear. I have  heard the songs of darkness and have touched the light." Malik narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Malik asked. Altair's eyes closed. When they opened they were their usual hazel color the gold dimming away. "Don't ask Altair of what has occurred. He won't know that I have taken control." The soft voice said. Then Altair looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Would you tell me that my place is the shadows should I ask where we belong in worlds old and new?" Then Altair's eyes closed and his breathe evened to signify sleep. 

Malik stood there watching the sleeping assassin carefully. Was the man possessed by demons? Or perhaps a spirit or djinn clung to him in Soloman's temple? Malik turned back to his desk and he pulled out a different book. This was his personal recording. He kept the books hidden in a space created by loose boards at the base of the shelf. 

* * *

 

Desmond was pulled out of the animus. "Sorry Desmond." Stillman said apologetically. "There was a glitch. Why don't you go back to your room while I work on fixing this?" She said in a way that Desmond almost believed she was giving him a choice. Almost.

Desmond walked back and sat against the bed frame. He tilted his head back against the stiff mattress. What was he supposed to ask? How was he even supposed to over ride his deadly ancestor? As if he had enough to fucking  worry about. He closed his eyes. That voice sounded so familiar. Kinda like silver. 

The door opened with a whirr as Stillman opened the door. "We're ready Desmond." She said with a smile. He didn't return it. He just stepped back into the Animus and he was waiting in the mainframe. When he did he heard the faint sounds of Stillman and Vidic. 

_"I thought you fixed the glutch!" "I did! Someone must be hacking the mainframe!" "Who!??" "I'm working on it!"_

Desmond groaned. Fucking perfect. "Hey." The familiar voice said. Desmond turned around and saw a woman. She was maybe five inches shorter than him. She wore a white hoodie that was a few sizes too big, a a black tank top and tattered skinny jeans. Her hood was up so Desmond couldn't see he face from the shadow that was cast. He swore though that she had a scar identical to his own.

"Who're you?" Desmond asked. She gave him a brief smile.

 "Zita." 


	3. I'll be Right Behind You

Desmond looked carefully at Zita. He was right about the scar. "Why do you want to help me?" Desmond asked. "Mostly because I'm selfish." Zita replied with tired chuckle. Desmond was thoroughly confused. "Are you hacking the mainframe?" Desmond asked. "No, a friend of mine is." Zita replied. "What did you want me to ask Malik?" Desmond asked. "Where do we belong in worlds old and new? He should tell you the shadows." Zita clarified. 

"Why do I even have to do this?" Desmond asked. Zita smiled at him. "Malik is much like us at the moment." She said. Like us? "Someone can over ride him too?" Desmond asked. Zita nodded. "How is that even possible?" Desmond asked. Zita frowned a bit. "Think of it as an extension of your usual Animus sessions. Except this time you can take over when the ancestor is asleep." Zita clarified. 

"Won't this totally fuck up history then?" Desmond asked. He might not have gone to school but he knows what a paradox is...plus he's seen the Back to the Future movies. Zita shrugged a bit. "Not many people can do this and even then it can only be done for about five minutes max." She replied. That eased Desmond's fear of fucking the future so badly that he doesn't even exist.

"He should tell you through Malik a location to meet." Zita replied. "So this person is Malik's descendant?" Desmond asked. Zita nodded. "I never thought the man could get laid with that attitude of his." Desmond said. Zita laughed. "He does have a snarky attitude huh?" Zita asked before mimicking what Desmond thought as 'Malik's Stank Face'. Desmond laughed a bit too at the face pulled.

Zita pulled the hood up slightly and Desmond felt his jaw swing open. She looked WAY too much like him to not be related. She had similar, albeit more feminine, features such as the angled face, the straight nose, and of course the scar. It was in the same place too. Was Altair's family cursed to have matching scars or something? He noticed how she had curly brown hair that barely passed her shoulders that she would twirl as a nervous tic.

"Holy shit." Desmond said when he fully registered how similar they looked. Hell she could pass for his younger sister or even a twin. "Yeah, I keep hearing about how similar we look." She replied as she nervously scratched the back of her head. "So I take it we related?" Desmond asked. She nodded. "And Abstergo got to you too?" Desmond asked. She nodded with a sigh.

"Stupid hospital. I go in for a check up and Abstergo figures out my DNA." Zita whined. "Tell me about it. I got a motorcycle licence and they got me with my prints." Desmond said. "The assholes." They said in unison. "So this friend of yours, Malik's descendant, he's trying to get you out too?" Desmond asked. Zita sighed. "Yeah. I've told him not to, and to just wait a bit more for help, but he's as stubborn as Malik. Actually he's a lot like him." Zita replied. 

"Yeesh." Desmond hissed. "Yeah, but he's great if your on his good side." Zita admitted. "So I'll ask him and as soon as it's safe for me to go I'll meet up with you two?" Desmond asked. "Eventually." Zita agreed. "After you find what Abstergo wants Stillman is going to help you escape, but don't trust her. She's worked with the Templars for about a decade I think." Zita said. Desmond nodded.

"Even if she says she's against Abstergo take it with a grain of salt." Zita said as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans."I got it." Desmond said. 

"Soon they'll get everything back to normal. I gotta go soon."Zita said as the mainframe began to fade slowly. "See you soon." Zita replied as Desmond was siphoned back into Altair.

* * *

Zita was pulled out of the Animus. She trudged on back towards the room she called a prison. She collapsed on the bed and tried to sleep. 

_She remembered the desert sands  near the fortress she called_ _home._ She grew up in New York. _She remembered her old friend Abbas._  Abbas has been dead for centuries _She remembers her father-_ Her father died before she was born.

She groaned at the memories bleeding through. She had to constantly remind herself of her life before this huge fuck up. She grew up in New York. She was raised by a single mother. She plays piano and bass, and she used to be in a band until the band broke up thanks to their singer ditching them for a rich girl in Jersey. She used to be a barista at a  local coffee shop. 

She covered her eyes with an arm. She had to remember. 

She might have run away from most of her problems in her life, but Zita Miles has run out of places to run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned in an earlier note (that I accidentally deleted) this was an idea I had in my head for a couple years before being more influenced by The Mummy movies and Price of Persia (God I am such a geek). Not a whole lot of reference but there will be some subtle hints here and there throughout the story. ANYWAY, I hope you like the story so far, and feel free to comment.


End file.
